


Sorry, Wrong Number!

by PetitPink



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Texting, soft, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPink/pseuds/PetitPink
Summary: For the record, Carlos didn't expect that his sending a message to the wrong number would end up with him flirting with a certain brunet. Not that he was complaining or anything.





	Sorry, Wrong Number!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> _Italics is Carlos_   
>  **Bold is Ben**

  


[Saturday, AM]

(11:27) _I am in dire need of chocolate._

(11:27) _Preferably Twix bars._

(11:28) _No, scratch that. I need a bar of Hershey's. The big bar--you know the one._

(11:30) **Excuse me?**

(11:30) _You know, the five pound one._

(11:30) _The one you claim to have had scarred you for life?_

(11:31) **Doesn't ring a bell, unfortunately.**

(11:31) **Besides, I personally like chocolate. And even if I didn't, I still doubt I'd be scarred for life by it.**

(11:31) **Even in ridiculously large amounts, it's hardly that intimidating.**

(11:32) _Wait._

(11:32) _You aren't Jay, are you?_

(11:32) **No, I'm afraid not.**

(11:33) _Shit. Sorry, wrong number. I think._

(11:33) **Figured as much. It's fine.**

(11:33) _I'm still really sorry though. I usually don't get numbers wrong this often. It's just that the guy I was meaning to text managed to fling his phone out the window and_

(11:34) _Well, long story short, he got a new phone. So I guess I got his number wrong and, well._

(11:34) **Ah. Happens to the best of us.**

(11:35) _True. But not nearly as often as it does to him. He's really not the clumsy type, but he manages to break his phone—and exclusively his phone--one way or the other every year or so._

(11:36) **That.... is a lot of new phones.**

(11:36) _Tell me about it. At least he wrote his new number on the back of my hand this time. He didn't even bother to tell me he'd changed his number last time!_

(11:36) **So how come is it that you ended up texting me?**

(11:37) **No offense, it's not that I mind—it just seems, since you have his number, it doesn't really make a lot of sense for you to accidentally text me instead.**

(11:38) _That's the thing. I guess he kind of forgot how his scrawl is very much illegible. And how numbers tend to get smudged on the back of anyone's hand._

(11:38) _Emphasis on very, considering how I still got the number wrong after squinting at it for a good ten minutes._

(11:39) **Oh, wow.**

(11:39) _Exactly._

(11:39) **Okay, got it. But as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, shouldn't you be trying to get your his number right now?**

(11:40) **Your chocolate depends on it, you know.**

(11:41) **Although if it isn't too rude of me to pry, just out of curiosity, what's up with that whole scarred for life by chocolate thing?**

(11:42) _HA._

(11:42) _See, he was on this dare to finish the whole five pound bar in ten minutes._

(11:42) **And he went through with it?**

(11:43) _Of course._

(11:43) **Oh God, I think I kind of see where this is heading, and it really isn't all that pleasant.**

(11:44) _Trust me, watching it in person makes it even harder not to cringe._

(11:44) **I'll take your word for it.**

(11:45) **But why would he even agree to do it in the first place?**

(11:45) _Beats me. But to be honest, it's not all that surprising, considering how competitive he is._

(11:46) **Oh, so it was something along the lines of same old, same old?**

(11:46) _Well, when you put it like that, no, it wasn't. He's usually the slightly more level-headed one around us, for the most part._

(11:46) **"For the most part"**

(11:46) _Yeah. I guess either he thought he could actually do it, or knew he wouldn't be able to, but still went along with it. And he's stubborn, too._

(11:47) _Honestly? It's idiotic either way, if you ask me._

(11:47) **I don't even know the guy, but I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that.**

(11:47) _At least we got a good laugh out of it._

(11:48) **So I take it that he failed on the dare?**

(11:48) _Epically. It was like some kind of horror film gone wrong. The victim spewing chocolate instead of blood and everything._

(11:48) **No.**

(11:49) _Yes._

(11:49) **God, no.**

(11:49) _Horrible, isn't it? Kind of disappointing, though. He was actually doing well at the beginning._

(11:50) _That is, until he seemingly choked on a piece and started a coughing fit._

(11:50) **The image you're conveying right now is awfully disturbing.**

(11:50) _Good. I must be doing a decent job explaining, since it really was disturbing._

(11:51) **I'm blaming you if the scene appears in one of my nightmares, Random Stranger.**

(11:51) _Ha. Beware of the horrors of Jay the Hershey spewing monstrosity._

(11:51) **Wait, so was he all right?**

(11:51) _He was fine. Is fine. As you pointed out earlier, chocolate isn't really that deadly a substance._

(11:52) _We did take him to the infirmary though, just in case. Mal had a hard time explaining to Madame T about what happened though._

(11:53) _Oh, and Mal's another friend—the one who dared him—by the way. In case you were wondering._

(11:57) **So you're a student?**

(11:58) _What?_

(11:58) **Sorry, that must've been confusing. And probably seemed a bit rude, too.**

(11:58) **I just kind of assumed. I didn't mean to startle you or anything, it's just because you talked about the infirmary and some Madame and such.**

(11:59) _It's fine, I was just confused. Kind of._

(11:59) _And yeah, you're right. I'm a student. You?_

(12:01) **Me too.**

(12:02) **And speaking of being a student, I have a Student Council Meeting in five minutes, so I'll have to go now.**

(12:02) **It was nice talking to you though, Random Student. I hope you get your Hershey bar.**

(12:03) _Thanks. It was nice talking to you too, Other Random Student._

  


Right. The Hershey bar. Carlos had forgotten all about it in the span of thirty minutes, he now realized, he'd spent texting with the stranger. Had it really been that long? It felt as though it had only been a couple of minutes. Ten, at most. He scrolled upwards to the top of the messages, only to confirm that he did, in fact, text a complete stranger for the past half hour.

He considered sending Evie a text since she'd gone to the store with Jay, but decided against it upon checking the time once more. It was already past noon, and they were most likely on their way back. Besides, his craving for chocolate had subsided reasonably while he was chatting away to the stranger. Instead, he was left with a slight bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite describe. Warm, light, and somewhat similar to the feel-good vibe he felt after finishing a "Rom-Com Therapy Session (or so she calls it)" with Evie. He would never admit it outright, but he actually quite liked those sessions. Not because they were therapeutic, as Evie insisted, but just because he didn't really have anything against soft romantic comedies. They were good fun, and they left him smiling when the credits roll up. Just like how he was smiling now. It was odd, but in a good way. Definitely in a good way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Ben/Carlos-centric Text fic with slight Mal/Evie and slowburn Jay/Chad on the side. It's the generic "Wrong number" trope—but hey, clichés are clichés for a reason, right?


End file.
